Crazy in love
by bibis-99
Summary: This is the story of the Weasley twin during Hogwarts. shipping AJ/FW, GW/KB and others among the way. PS: English is not my first language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N( author's note):**

**In this story Katie has the same age as the rest of the group. AN they are all at their 6th year! Enjoy!**

**bibis-99**

* * *

**_Angelina POV(point of_**** view)**

God I hate this so boring ! normally I would just talk to Katie but she's asleep(just another prove of how boring this class is).  
Well at least George and Alicia are having fun. They are talking and kissing when the professor isn't looking. They have been going out for 2 months and Katie can swear that they did, but I'm not that sure. Of course they have done stuff but I'm not sure about sex. Just at this moment i felt something hit my head, its a note from Fred

" Hey Angel,  
looking extremely sexy today if I may say so  
Fred"

I don't even get my hopes up, of course he doesn't think I'm sexy, he just wan't something from me. He doesn't like me I know that but I can't help it if I'm in love with him. Those gorgeous deep blue eyes and that flaming red hair drives me crazy it always has. Not just me but apparently all the girls in the schools , maybe that's why he is a womanizer. Its no doubt that Fred is no a virgin and me well last just say that the far that i have gone is a french kiss.

"What do you want Fred?"

Soon enough he replied

" Ange do you think that maybe you could invent some excuse to Oliver so I could skip practice tomorrow I have a date at the time"

HOW DARE HIM? Ask me to HELP him skip practice so he could have sex with his whore of the day?"! HELL NO

"sorry I'm a terrible liar"

And for the rest of the class I pretend that Fred Weasley did not exist for a change. And after long minutes the class was finally over

* * *

After that class I walk to the library. I just really need to be alone right now. I didn't want to see none of my friends explicitly Fred. So I was just starting to do my homework when I hear a voice

"Hey Lina" it was Alicia I knew it even before turning around she's the only one who calls me Lina.

"hi, what you doing here?" maybe George dump her, just kidding.

"just killing some time before our last class, did you hear that in December we will have a ball?!" she sounded so excited maybe because she would actually have someone to go with.

" Yes Lish I was sitting right next to you when Dumbledore told everyone."

"And why are you not excited" why am I not exited to go to ball here the boy I love will be dancing and snogging some whore while I crying in my room by myself let's see..

"I am. Really. Lish do you mind leaving me alone I really need to study?"

"Oh ok! bye"

"bye" I don't know why but this conversation that I have with Alicia just made me more sad.

* * *

Later on I met Katie and Lee, her boyfriend on the common room. It was cute the looked so much in love. I wish I had that. But I can't because my life sucks!

"You two look so cute together ." I said.

"That's how people look like when they are in love" Lee said after giving Katie a peck on the lips.

Got I'm so jealous! I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it. I want what they want. I want Fred to look at me the way that Lee looks at Katie. I want Fred to love me the way Lee loves Katie. But he doesn't he just sees me as a friend... and maybe that's the problem.

" So Lee do you mind if I steel Katie for a second" I say as innocent as possible

" no problem" And before leaving Katie gives Lee a last kiss and follow me up to the girls dorm.

" so what up?" Katie asked me as soon as we got to our room

"whats up is that I want Fred to notice me. He just sees me as a friend and maybe if he start to see me ask the hot woman that I am he will just realize his feelings for me." and Katie just stand there staring at me.

" I know is stupid. You can go back down stairs" what was I thinking Fred does not have undercover feelings for me.

"NO! I think is a great idea! We should totally do it."

"You really think so?"

"Yes now the problem is how we make him realize what he has been missing on without making you look like a whore" I started laughing, but

Katie soon interrupted me.

"I know, how about we make him jealous. You can start "dating" someone it will drive him crazy" god this girl is a genius.

" but who?"

"Oliver Wood, he's got a crush on you plus he's the captain of our team that way Fred can see that you two are 'in love'" G-E-N-I-U-S

"Brilliant! And how do we start?" I'm so exited

"Ok today ate dinner all you have to do is follow my lead."

"deal! We have got to tell Alicia!"

* * *

Dinner came eventually, and we were all sitting together me, Katie and Lish and on side and Lee, Fred and George on the other. We were eating and have been eating for a while now and Katie didn't do nothing that will start our plan. Maybe she forgot,

" He Angie look Oliver is coming." maybe not.

"and why is that important?" Fred ask in a tone that to me sounded a little bit jealous or maybe I just really wanted him to sound jealous.

"Lina has a crush on him." Alicia said. She sounds really animated should I be worried?

"Ange is that true?" He asked looking deep in to my eyes. Put yourself together Angelina resist the temptation.

"hum... Yeah ." good girl.

"hey Angie." Oliver said as he passed by

"hi" I answered with a smile and at that exactly moment Fred puled Kayla, his girlfriend at the time that coincidentally was passing by, to the table and start to make out with her in front of everyone. I just couldn't watch I had to get out of there.

"I going to turn in" and leave just like that trying to stop the tears that were running down my face I would not cry because of him. Not anymore. But in the moment that I get to my room I star crying I can't helped I'm hopeless in love with him. And it hurts so bad.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So what do you think? Like it?**

**bibis-99**


	2. Chapter 2

Fred POV

God I hate her! I hate her so much. I hope she is miserable with Oliver. I wish I would never have to look at her again. But that's not the case . I may have succeeded at ignoring her at lunch and at classes earlier but now we have practice and I don't think is going to be possible to ignore her when my job is to protect her. Well her and the rest of team. But I don't hate the rest of the team. I just hate her and Oliver. I hate that I'm in love with her since I was 15, I hate her gorgeous black hair and her perfect body, I hate her shinning eyes and her chocolate skin, I hate her sexy smile and they way that she looks so hot playing Quidditcht and that she switches her nose when she drinks something hot, but most of all I just hate that she makes me love her.  
_

Practice went well , expect that Oliver ditched every bluggers I through at him. And now I going to the common room because George is to busy sucking Alicia's face. So I'm all alone I just hope I don't meet Angelina on my way.

"Hi Fred" REALLY?

"hi An... Kayla?!" Thanks god!

"yeah what's the surprise?" Oh no she looks mad. That's not good.

"nothing I just thought it was someone easel. Glad is not" that true ok! I was glad that it was no Angelina.

"awwww did you miss me Freddie?" maybe a small part of me wish that was Angelina.

" Kayla don't call me that" God she's so annoying and see he's not even a good shag. I have to end things with her.

"sorry.. You wanna go up to my room?" Yeah maybe I break up with later.

Katie OPV

God I miss Lee. I wish he was here with me but his at detention I don't even know why but it sound really bad when he told me . That's perfect! I need to find Angie , Alicia and the twins before he's back. I going to look for them in the common room.

Angelina's POV

Oh no. Fred is coming. Stupid me why did I choose to study in the common room a public place! Ok Angelina just act natural.

" Hi George , Fred." Good one.

"Hello " them said. I think that saying thing at the same time and completing each other sentence is a twin thing. I like twins. Twins are hot. Especially a red headed twin who's name star with F. God nobody is talking why nobody is talking. Awkward silence. Oh thank god Katie is here.  
_

Katie POV

"Hi Katie" Angelina said

"hey Ange. Hey George and Fred. I'm so glad I found you here. So as you all know Lee's birthday is in a couple weeks. And I want your help to plan him a surprise part." I know I'm the perfect girlfriend.

"Awww god I'm so jealous of you two!" Angelina said giving Fred a glance, god they really need to show their feelings to each other.

"Good idea Kates"

"thanks George, so do we do for him?"

" I have a idea" This time fred talked. " Follow me." he said going to the boys dorm.

In the moment that Fred opened the door to their room. I couldn't believe my eyes. My heart started racing and tears star to came down thorough my face. And I could hear Angelina's voice saying

"remember when I said I was jealous of you and Lee... well I take that back."

I could not believe. This couldn't be true. Seconds ago my life was perfect and now is falling into pieces. I can't believe I just caught my BOYFRIEND IN BED WITH MY SUPPOSE BEST FRIEND.


End file.
